Conventionally, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-009166 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”) and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-103151 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 2”), there is a technology for allowing a plurality of apparatuses to wirelessly communicate with each other for playing a game or for downloading a game program. For example, a mobile wireless network game apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 can wirelessly communicate with another such game apparatus to play a communication game. A network game system disclosed in patent document 2 allows a mobile telephone terminal to download a game program from a server, or allows a plurality of mobile telephone terminals to play a communication game.
When a plurality of wireless communications influence each other; for example, when a plurality of wireless communications are performed in the same frequency band or in frequency bands influencing each other, a wireless communication for distributing a game program or data to a game apparatus is crossed, or influenced in other ways, with a wireless communication for allowing a plurality of game apparatuses to play a communication game. As a result, the communications are made difficult. With the technology disclosed in patent document 1 or 2, when, for example, there are a wireless communication for distributing a game program or data to a game apparatus from a server, and also a wireless communication for allowing users to play a communication game in the same frequency band, the wireless communication for the distribution may be made difficult.
Especially in a game show venue, a store or the like, a game program or data is occasionally distributed to game apparatuses of users wirelessly. At such a site, a great number of users play a communication game with their game apparatuses using the same frequency band as the wireless distribution. In such a case, the wireless communication for the distribution and the wireless communication for the game influence each other. As a result, the distribution of the game program or the like may be made difficult by the wireless communication for the game.
Even when the wireless communication for distributing the game program is not performed, if a communication game having a higher priority level and a communication game having a lower priority level are played in the same frequency band or in frequency bands influencing each other, the wireless communication for the communication game having the higher priority level may be made difficult because the communications are crossed with each other.
Therefore, a feature of certain exemplary embodiments is to solve at least one of the problems described above and thus provide a wireless communication system capable of performing a wireless communication with priority.
Certain exemplary embodiments have the following aspects to attain the object mentioned above. The reference numerals, step numbers (each step number is represented with “S” and the number) and the like in parentheses in this section of the specification indicate the correspondence with the exemplary embodiments described later and are not intended to be limiting.
A first aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a wireless communication system including a plurality of mobile game apparatuses (1) for wirelessly communicating with each other at a short distance and a service providing apparatus (1) for wirelessly transmitting service data to the plurality of mobile game apparatuses at a short distance. The service providing apparatus comprises service data transmission means (S108) and priority control data transmission means (transmitting a parent apparatus beacon frame in S37 and S105). The service data transmission means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, first identification information (transmitter ID), which is identification information of itself, to the mobile game apparatuses, receives a communication request wirelessly transmitted at a short distance to itself from at least one of the mobile game apparatuses which received the first identification information, and wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the service data to the at least one mobile game apparatus. The priority control data transmission means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, first priority control data (priority level) indicating that a priority level of the short distance wireless transmission of the service data by itself is higher than a priority level of the short distance wireless communication among the mobile game apparatuses. The mobile game apparatuses each comprises first processing means (S35 through S45), second processing means (S47, S51), third processing means (S49), priority control data receiving means (S64, S83, S87), determination means (S66, S68, S84, S88, S90, S94), and prohibition means (S70, S74 through S78, S84, S88, S97). The first processing means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, second identification information, which is identification information of itself, receives a communication request wirelessly transmitted at a short distance to itself from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses which received the second identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The second processing means receives the second identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses and thus confirms the at least one other mobile game apparatus located in a communicable area, wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the communication request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus represented by the received second identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The third processing means receives the first identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the service providing apparatus and thus confirms the service providing apparatus located in the communicable area, wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the communication request to the service providing apparatus represented by the received first identification information, and receives the service data from the service providing apparatus. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the first priority control data. The determination means determines whether or not the first priority control data has been received. The prohibition means prohibits the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus when the first priority control data has been received.
The above-mentioned performance of short distance wireless communication encompasses, for example, execution of a communication game via a short distance wireless communication, and transmission of a game program or data from one apparatus to another apparatus. The service providing apparatus may wirelessly distribute a game program or game data to a service target apparatus, or may be an ASP (Application Service Provider) for providing service data. To the first identification information transmitted from the service providing apparatus, information representing the name of the service providing apparatus or the name of the service may be attached. The mobile game apparatus which received the first identification information may display such information attached to the first identification information on a display section of the apparatus and allow a user thereof to select whether or not to receive the service by an input on an operation section, before making the communication request.
The first priority control data may be included in transmission information constantly transmitted, such as a beacon frame. The first priority control data may be transmitted when the wireless communication for providing service data is to be prioritized (regardless of whether or not the service providing apparatus is in the state of providing service data). Alternatively, the first priority control data may be transmitted only when the service providing apparatus is in the state of providing service data. The “state of providing service data” may be any one of, or a combination of at least two of: (1) a state where the service providing apparatus is providing service or accepting a request for service, (2) a state where the service providing apparatus is transmitting its own identification information, (3) a state where a mobile game apparatus has requested the service providing apparatus to provide service data, or the service providing apparatus has issued a permission on such a request, and (4) a state where the service providing apparatus is actually transmitting service data to the mobile game apparatus (a state where a wireless communication has been started between the service providing apparatus and the mobile game apparatus). The first priority control data may be transmitted together with the first identification information. In this case, the mobile game apparatus may receive the first identification information transmitted from the service providing apparatus, specify the service providing apparatus based on the first identification information, and request the service providing apparatus to provide service data.
The priority control data transmission means may be included in another apparatus included in the wireless communication system, instead of the service providing apparatus. The first priority control data may be transmitted by another communication means between the service providing apparatus and the mobile game apparatus, instead of the short distance wireless transmission. A first game apparatus including the first processing means and a second game apparatus including the second processing means may be provided.
The identification information may be transmitted by a short distance wireless transmission in the form of (1) or (2).
(1) Identification information of itself is transmitted by broadcast. For example, the service providing apparatus or the mobile game apparatus may perform a wireless communication based on the IEEE802.11 standards. When a beacon frame is transmitted as above, the identification information of itself may be transmitted on the beacon frame.
(2) Identification information of itself is transmitted in accordance with an identification information transmission request from another apparatus (e.g., a probe request when a wireless communication based on the IEEE802.11 standards is performed).
The priority control data receiving means may scan the first priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency without specifying a service providing apparatus. For example, the priority control data receiving means may scan the first priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency for a certain time period. Alternatively, the priority control data receiving means may scan the first priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency at a certain interval. For example, the processing of attempting to receive the first priority control data may be performed at any one of (or a combination of a plurality of) the following timings.                Before starting the first processing means or the second processing means (at an initial timing when starting the program or at the start of communication processing).        After starting the first processing, at a predetermined timing in accordance with the first processing means (especially, in the case of (a) through (h)).        After starting the second processing, at a predetermined timing in accordance with the second processing means (especially, in the case of (i) through (q)).        In the case where the first processing means and the second processing means are alternately started, the processing is performed by either of the two (e.g., by the second processing means).        Immediately before performing the processing of (a) through (q).        
The receipt of the first priority control data may be attempted at least once, a plurality of times, or periodically (e.g., at an interval of a predetermined time period) at the above timing.
The processing of determination may be performed at any one of (or a combination of a plurality of) the following timings.                When executing the processing of attempting to receive.        Immediately before performing the processing of (a) through (q), it is determined whether or not the first priority control data was received in the past (or within a certain time period in the past).        It is determined periodically whether or not the first priority control data was received in the past (or within a certain time period in the past).        
The prohibition means may prohibit at least one of the following when receiving the first priority control data:
(a) processing of accepting a player input to start the first processing means;
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(c) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(g) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the second processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the second identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
The following processing may be performed in accordance with a player input or automatically. In the former case, the processing is prohibited when a received player input instructs the execution of the processing. In the latter case, the processing is prohibited at an automatically set timing.
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the second identification information;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the second identification information; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
The determination means may compare the priority level represented by the received first priority control data with the priority level of itself. When the priority level of itself is determined to be equal to or higher than priority level represented by the received first priority control data, the prohibition means may not perform the prohibition.
The communication protocol by which the service providing apparatus determines a mobile game apparatus as a receiver of the service among a plurality of mobile game apparatuses may be the same as the communication protocol by which the mobile game apparatus determines a communication counterpart among a plurality of mobile game apparatuses. More specifically, the service providing apparatus transmits a parent apparatus beacon frame described later. In this case, the first identification information transmitted from the service providing apparatus and second identification information (described later) transmitted from the mobile game apparatus may be set in the same slot (“addressee ID” described later) of the communication protocol. As described above, the first priority control data may be attached to the first identification information (“priority level” described later) In this case, second priority control data (described later) may not be attached to the second identification information, and priority control data representing a lower priority level may be attached to the second identification information. The mobile game apparatus receives the identification information (both the first identification information and the second identification information) transmitted to the slot. Here, the first identification information and the second identification information may be distinguishable from each other by additional data attached thereto, but it is not absolutely necessary that the first identification information and the second identification information are distinguishable from each other. In the case where the first identification information and the second identification information are transmitted to the same slot, a list of the identification information on the service providing apparatus and/or the mobile game apparatus (one or a plurality among the apparatus name, user name, game name, service name and the like) may be displayed. The first identification information and the second identification information may be displayed in the same list without being distinguished. In the case where the “additional data” for distinguishing the two is attached, the first identification information and the second identification information may be displayed while being distinguished from each other. (For example, either one of the two may be displayed, or both are displayed in the same list while being distinguishable.) The user may be allowed to select from the list the target to which a request (for providing service and/or executing a communication game) is to be transmitted.
The second identification information transmitted from the mobile game apparatus or the first identification information transmitted from the service providing apparatus may be transmitted to other unspecified mobile game apparatuses. Namely, such identification information may be transmitted to mobile game apparatuses by broadcast. The mobile game apparatus may request unspecified mobile game apparatuses or service providing apparatuses to transmit the first identification information or the second identification information, and upon receipt of such a request, the mobile game apparatuses or the service providing apparatuses may transmit the first identification information or the second identification information.
The service providing apparatus may provide service data to a specified mobile game apparatus or unspecified mobile game apparatuses. In the former case, the service providing apparatus receives a request for the service from the mobile game apparatus and provides the service to the mobile game apparatus, and the mobile game apparatus receives the service. Specifically, for example, the service providing apparatus may receive, from the mobile game apparatus which requested the service, its identification information, register the identification information in the service providing apparatus, and specify the registered mobile game apparatus to transmit the service data. Alternatively, the service providing apparatus may transmit identification information of itself to the mobile game apparatus, and the mobile game apparatus which received the identification information may request the service. In the case where the service providing apparatus provides service data to unspecified mobile game apparatuses, service data transmitted wirelessly in an unspecified manner is received by any mobile game apparatus.
In a second aspect based on the first aspect, when receiving the first priority control data, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (a) through (h) and at least one of (i) through (q):
(a) processing of accepting a player input to start the first processing means;
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(c) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(g) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the second processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the second identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
The service providing apparatus may wirelessly transmit, at a short distance, the first priority control data as attached to the first identification information. In this case, the third processing means may receive the first identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the service providing apparatus, and attempt to receive the first priority control data attached to the first identification information, so that the first priority control data can be received without separately requiring priority control data receiving means.
In a third aspect based on the first aspect, the second processing means and the third processing means are formed of one common processing means for recognizing the service providing apparatus and the at least one other mobile game apparatus without distinguishing, and transmitting the communication request thereto. The common processing means receives the first identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the service providing apparatus and the second identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the at least one other mobile game apparatus, and thus confirms the service providing apparatus and the at least one other mobile game apparatus located in the communicable area; and wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the communication request to the service providing apparatus represented by the received first identification information or to the at least one other mobile game apparatus represented by the received second identification information.
The first processing means may transmit, at a short distance, second identification information to a predetermined slot of the communication protocol for determining a communication counterpart among the mobile game apparatuses. The service providing apparatus may set a counterpart to which service data is to be provided by a short distance wireless transmission, among the mobile game apparatuses, using the communication protocol. The service providing apparatus may also transmit the first identification information to the slot. The common processing means may receive the identification information transmitted to the slot. Thus, the first identification and the second identification can both be received.
The first identification information and the second identification information may be or may not be distinguished as being transmitted from the service providing apparatus or as being transmitted from the mobile game apparatus. To such identification information, information on the name of the transmitter, the user name of the transmitter, the service name, the game name and the like may be attached.
In a fourth aspect based on the third aspect, the priority control data transmission means transmits, at a short distance, the first priority control data as attached to the first identification information transmitted by the service data transmission means. The priority control data receiving means receives the first identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the service providing apparatus to the common processing means and the second identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the at least one other mobile game apparatus, and attempts to receive the first priority control data attached to the first identification information, and thus is included in the common processing means. When receiving the first priority control data, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (i) through (q):
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the common processing means;
(j) processing of starting the common processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the common processing means to receive the second identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the common processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the common processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the common processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the common processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the second identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the common processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the common processing means.
In a fifth aspect based on the first aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises alternate repeating means for alternately repeating the processing by the first processing means and the processing by the second processing means to set the at least one other mobile game apparatus as the communication counterpart. When receiving the first priority control data, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (a) through (h):
(a) processing of accepting a player input to start the first processing means;
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(c) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the second identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(g) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means; and
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means.
In a sixth aspect based on the first aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises second priority control data transmission means for wirelessly transmitting, at a short distance, second priority control data representing a priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself in the first processing means. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the first priority control data transmitted from the service providing apparatus and the second priority control data transmitted from the at least one other mobile game apparatus. The determination means compares the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself, with the priority level represented by the second priority control data received by the priority control data receiving means, and determines whether or not the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself is sufficiently high to fulfill a predetermined condition. The prohibition means prohibits the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus when the result of determination made by the determination means using the second priority control data is negative or when the first priority control data is received.
The predetermined condition may be, for example, the following.                The priority level of itself is equal to or higher than the highest priority level represented by the received second priority control data.        The priority level of itself is higher than the highest priority level represented by the received second priority control data.        The priority level of itself is within a predetermined range from the highest priority level represented by all the received priority control data.        The priority level of itself is higher, by a predetermined degree, than the highest priority level represented by the received second priority control data.        The priority level of itself is equal to or higher than the average of the priority levels represented by the received second priority control data.        The priority level of itself is equal to or higher than a priority level which is lower, by a predetermined degree, than the highest priority level represented by the received second priority control data.        
In a seventh aspect based on the sixth aspect, the priority control data receiving means scans the first priority control data and the second priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency. The determination means compares the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself, with the highest priority level among the priority levels represented by the first priority control data and the second priority control data received by the scanning.
The priority control data receiving means may scan the priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency, for example, for a predetermined time period or a plurality of times at a predetermined timing (e.g., at an interval of a predetermined time period).
In an eighth aspect based on the first aspect, the plurality of mobile game apparatuses wirelessly communicate data for a mutual short distance wireless communication using a channel selected from a plurality of channels. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the first priority control data in each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the second identification information using a channel not used for receiving the first priority control data, among the plurality of channels. The plurality of mobile game apparatuses mutually perform the short distance wireless communication using the channel used for transmitting the second identification information.
In a ninth aspect based on the eighth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises actual use degree measurement means for measuring a wireless communication use degree of each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the second identification information using a channel having the lowest wireless communication use degree, among the channels not used for receiving the first priority control data.
In a tenth aspect based on the first aspect, the priority control data receiving means does not attempt to receive the first priority control data after starting a communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means or the second processing means.
In an eleventh aspect based on the first aspect, the priority control data transmission means transmits, together with the first priority control data, next receiving timing data designating the next timing for attempting to receive the first priority control data. When receiving the first priority control data, the priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the first priority control data again at the timing designated by the next receiving timing data transmitted together with the first priority control data.
The next receiving timing data may designate the next time or time interval. In the latter case, an attempt to receive may be repeated at a designated time interval.
In a twelfth aspect based on the first aspect, the priority control data transmission means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the first priority control data using a channel selected among the plurality of channels for wirelessly transmitting, at a short distance, the service data. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the first priority control data in each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the second identification information using a channel not used for receiving the first priority control data, among the plurality of channels. The plurality of mobile game apparatuses mutually perform the short distance wireless communication using the channel used for transmitting the second identification information.
In a thirteenth aspect based on the twelfth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises actual use degree measurement means for measuring a wireless communication use degree of each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the second identification information using a channel having the lowest wireless communication use degree, among the channels not used for receiving the first priority control data.
In a fourteenth aspect based on the sixth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises radio wave use ratio measurement means for measuring a radio wave use ratio of the channel used for the short distance wireless transmission. The prohibition means prohibits the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus regardless of the result of measurement by the radio wave use ratio measurement means when the priority control data receiving means receives the first priority control data, and does not prohibit the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus when the result of determination made by the determination means using the second priority control data is negative but the radio wave use ratio measured by the radio wave use ratio measurement means is equal to or lower than a predetermined threshold.
A fifteenth aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a wireless communication system including a plurality of mobile game apparatuses for wirelessly communicating with each other at a short distance. Each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses comprises first processing means, second processing means, priority control data transmission means, priority control data receiving means, determination means, and prohibition means. The first processing means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, identification information, which is identification information of itself, receives a communication request wirelessly transmitted at a short distance to itself from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses which received the identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The second processing means receives the identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses and thus confirms the at least one other mobile game apparatus located in a communicable area, wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the communication request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus represented by the received identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The priority control data transmission means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, priority control data representing a priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the priority control data. The determination means compares the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself, with a priority level represented by the priority control data received by the priority control data receiving means, and determines whether or not the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself is sufficiently high to fulfill a predetermined condition. The prohibition means prohibits the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus when the result of determination made by the determination means is negative.
The priority control data is data representing the priority level of the short distance wireless communication performed by the mobile game apparatus. The priority level may be set, for example, for each apparatus. In this case, data representing the priority level may be set on nonvolatile memory means in the apparatus in advance or in a changeable manner. Alternatively, the priority level may be set for each game. In this case, data representing the priority level may be included in the game program, and the mobile game apparatus may set the priority level by reading the data from the game program. Alternatively, data representing the priority level may be stored on the game medium together with the game program, and the mobile game apparatus may set the priority level by reading the data on the game program to be executed.
The prohibition means may prohibit at least one of the following:
(a) processing of accepting a player input to start the first processing means;
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(c) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the first processing means to transmit the identification information;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(g) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the second processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
The priority control data may be included in transmission information constantly transmitted, such as a beacon frame. The priority control data may be transmitted, in any one of, or a combination of a plurality of, the following states:
(1) a state where the mobile game apparatus has been started;
(2) a state where the mobile game apparatus is transmitting identification information of itself;
(3) a state where the mobile game apparatus is inviting other mobile game apparatuses to perform a wireless communication;
(4) a state where another mobile game apparatus has requested the mobile game apparatus for a wireless communication, or the mobile game apparatus has issued a permission on such a request; and
(5) a state where a wireless communication has been started between the mobile game apparatus and another mobile game apparatus.
The priority control data may be transmitted together with identification information. To the identification information, information on the name of the transmitter, the user name of the transmitter, the game name and the like may be attached.
In a sixteenth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, when the result of determination made by the determination means is negative, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (a) through (h) and at least one of (i) through (q):
(a) processing of accepting a player input to start the first processing means;
(b) processing of starting the first processing means;
(c) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the first processing means to transmit the identification information;
(d) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit the identification information;
(e) processing of allowing the first processing means to receive the communication request;
(f) processing of allowing the first processing means to transmit a communication permission to the at least other mobile game apparatus which is a transmitter of the communication request;
(g) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(h) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means;
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the second processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
In a seventeenth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the priority control data transmission means transmits, at a short distance, the priority control data as attached to the identification information transmitted by the first processing means. The priority control data receiving means receives the identification information wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from the at least one other mobile game apparatus to the second processing means, and attempts to receive the priority control data attached to the identification information, and thus is included in the second processing means. When the result of determination made by the determination means is negative, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (i) through (q) above.
In an eighteenth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises alternate repeating means for alternately repeating the processing by the first processing means and the processing by the second processing means to set the at least one other mobile game apparatus as the communication counterpart. When the result of determination made by the determination means is negative, the prohibition means prohibits at least one of (a) through (h) above.
In a nineteenth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the priority control data receiving means does not attempt to receive the priority control data after starting a communication with the communication counterpart set by the first processing means or the second processing means.
In a twentieth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the priority control data receiving means scans the priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency. The determination means compares the priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself, with the highest priority level among the priority levels represented by the priority control data received by the scanning.
The priority control data receiving means may scan the priority control data currently transmitted at a predetermined frequency, for example, for a predetermined time period or a plurality of times at a predetermined timing (e.g., at an interval of a predetermined time period).
In a twenty-first aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the priority control data transmission means transmits, together with the priority control data, next receiving timing data designating the next timing for attempting to receive the priority control data. When receiving the priority control data, the priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the priority control data again at the timing designated by the next receiving timing data transmitted together with the priority control data.
The next receiving timing data may designate the next time or time interval. In the latter case, an attempt to receive may be repeated at a designated time interval.
In a twenty-second aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the priority control data transmission means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the priority control data using a channel selected, among the plurality of channels, for performing a short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the priority control data in each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the identification information using a channel for which the short distance wireless communication of itself is determined to have a priority level sufficiently high to fulfill the predetermined condition, among the plurality of channels. The plurality of mobile game apparatuses mutually perform the short distance wireless communication using the channel used for transmitting the identification information.
In a twenty-third aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises actual use degree measurement means for measuring a wireless communication use degree of each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the identification information using a channel having the lowest wireless communication use degree among the channels for which the short distance wireless communication of itself is determined to have a priority level sufficiently high to fulfill the predetermined condition.
In a twenty-fourth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, the plurality of mobile game apparatuses wirelessly communicate data for a mutual short distance wireless communication using a channel selected from a plurality of channels. The priority control data receiving means attempts to receive the priority control data in each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the identification information using a channel for which the short distance wireless communication of itself is determined to have a priority level sufficiently high to fulfill the predetermined condition, among the plurality of channels. The plurality of mobile game apparatuses mutually perform the short distance wireless communication using the channel used for transmitting the identification information.
In a twenty-fifth aspect based on the twenty-fourth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises actual use degree measurement means for measuring a wireless communication use degree of each of the plurality of channels. The first processing means transmits the identification information using a channel having the lowest wireless communication use degree among the channels for which the short distance wireless communication of itself is determined to have a priority level sufficiently high to fulfill the predetermined condition.
In a twenty-sixth aspect based on the fifteenth aspect, each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses further comprises radio wave use ratio measurement means for measuring a radio wave use ratio of the channel used for the short distance wireless communication. Even when the result of determination made by the determination means is negative, the prohibition means does not prohibit the short distance wireless communication with the at least one other mobile game apparatus if the radio wave use ratio measured by the radio wave use ratio measurement means is equal to or lower than a predetermined threshold.
The radio wave use ratio measuring means measures how much transmission radio wave actually exists. There are various usable measuring methods. For example, the ratio of the time period in which the carrier signal is transmitted may be measured, or the ratio of the time period in which a radio wave of a certain strength or higher is transmitted may be measured.
A twenty-seventh aspect of certain exemplary embodiments is directed to a wireless communication system including a plurality of mobile game apparatuses for wirelessly communicating with each other at a short distance. Each of the plurality of mobile game apparatuses comprises first processing means and second processing means. The first processing means wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, identification information, which is identification information of itself, together with priority control data representing a priority level of the short distance wireless communication of itself, receives a communication request wirelessly transmitted at a short distance to itself from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses which received the identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The second processing means receives the identification information and the priority control data wirelessly transmitted at a short distance from at least one of the other mobile game apparatuses and thus confirms the at least one other mobile game apparatus located in a communicable area, wirelessly transmits, at a short distance, the communication request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus represented by the received identification information, and sets the at least one other mobile game apparatus as a communication counterpart. The second processing means compares a communication request addressee priority level, which is a priority level represented by the priority control data transmitted from the mobile game apparatus which is an addressee of the communication request, with a priority level represented by the priority control data transmitted from another mobile game apparatus located in the communicable area, determines whether or not the communication request addressee priority level is sufficiently high to fulfill a predetermined condition, and when the result of determination is negative, prohibits the short distance wireless communication with the mobile game apparatus which is the addressee of the communication request.
The prohibition means may prohibit at least one of the following:
(i) processing of accepting a player input to start the second processing means;
(j) processing of starting the second processing means;
(k) processing of allowing the second processing means to receive the identification information;
(l) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(m) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the communication request;
(n) processing of accepting a player input for allowing the second processing means to transmit a request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request a short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(o) processing of allowing the second processing means to transmit the request to the at least one other mobile game apparatus to request the short distance wireless communication of the identification information;
(p) processing of accepting a player input to start communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means; and
(q) processing of starting communication with the communication counterpart set by the second processing means.
According to the first aspect, service data from a service providing apparatus, which is to be prioritized, can be transmitted or received with priority over other wireless communications. Therefore, such a wireless communication to be prioritized can be protected from being made difficult.
According to the second aspect, the priority level is confirmed both by an apparatus for transmitting identification information (apparatus 1) and an apparatus for transmitting a communication request (apparatus 2) to the apparatus 1. For example, in the case where the first priority control data has not been transmitted when the priority is confirmed by the apparatus 1 but was transmitted after that, prohibition processing can be performed when the priority is confirmed by the apparatus 2. When the priority control data has not been transmitted to a communicable area of the apparatus 1 but has been transmitted to a communicable area of the apparatus 2 (or vice versa), prohibition processing can be performed with certainty.
According to the third aspect, the identification information of the service providing apparatus and the identification information of other mobile game apparatuses can be confirmed at the same time. When the first priority control data is received, service data can be received from the service providing apparatus and the communication with other mobile game apparatuses is prohibited. A wireless communication system, in which the mobile game apparatuses can receive service data from the service providing apparatus and the mobile game apparatuses can communicate with each other, can operate as follows. When provision of service data is prioritized, the mobile game apparatuses are allowed to receive the service data but are prohibited from communicating with each other. When there is not a communication of service data, the mobile game apparatuses are allowed to communicate with each other. In this manner, a superb wireless communication system is realized.
According to the fourth aspect, the second processing means confirms which service providing apparatus or which mobile game apparatus is communicable, and this confirmation processing makes it possible to check whether or not the first priority control data has been transmitted. When necessary, later processing can be prohibited. Therefore, the processing of prioritizing a communication can be made efficient.
According to the fifth aspect, the second processing means confirms which service providing apparatus or which mobile game apparatus is communicable, and this confirmation processing makes it possible to transmit the first priority control data. Using this, the prohibition processing is realized the next time by the first processing means.
According to the sixth aspect, a wireless communication for providing service data can be protected from being made difficult, and also a wireless communication for a highly prioritized communication game can be protected from being made difficult.
According to the seventh aspect, in the case where there are a plurality of service providing apparatuses or mobile game apparatuses, the priority level of a certain mobile game apparatus is compared with the highest priority level. Therefore, a wireless communication for a highly prioritized communication game can be protected from being made difficult.
According to the eighth aspect, wireless communications among a plurality of mobile game apparatuses (e.g., communications for communication games) are allowed to co-exist efficiently while the priority levels are taken into consideration.
According to the ninth aspect, a determination based on the priority levels of wireless communications, and a determination based on the use ratios of the channels, are both performed.
According to the tenth aspect, the execution of a wireless communication among a plurality of mobile game apparatuses (e.g., a communication for a communication game) is not prevented.
According to the eleventh aspect, the frequency for receiving the priority control data can be controlled.
According to the twelfth and thirteenth aspects, a communication for transmitting service data and a communication for a communication game or the like are allowed to co-exist efficiently while the communication for transmitting the service data is prioritized.
According to the fourteenth aspect, the wireless communications to be prioritized can be assigned levels.
In a wireless communication system including a plurality of mobile game apparatuses, priority levels can be set for the wireless communications performed among the mobile game apparatuses for playing communication games or the like. Thus, the effects equivalent to those of the above-described wireless communication system including the service providing apparatus and a plurality of mobile game apparatuses are provided. For example, by setting the priority level of the communication game typically performed in a presentation to be high, the execution of this communication game is protected from being made difficult due to other communication games.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of certain exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.